The Offer of The Darkside
by Shell-Shocked-NinjaTurtleGal
Summary: Star Wars Revels verse! Ezra and Kanan are captured while trying to recover information. Locked in a cell, they knew sooner or later someone was bound to come, and probably torture them for information. But when the Inquisitor comes along, he isn't their to question them, but instead comes with an offer from the Emporer...For Ezra.


**So this idea has been jumping around in my mind for awhile, and I just had to write it! If any of you awesome readers feel I haven't written the characters right, please tell me how I can fix that! Also, if you have any plot ideas, I'd absolutely love to hear them! My disclaimer's**** on my profile!**

**Please enjoy reading! And if you have the time, review!**

* * *

><p>Ezra decided he didn't like the brigs of Imperial bases. Judging from the scowl on Kanan's face, the teen figured his friend didn't either.<p>

It was supposed to be a simple job: sneak in, get the information required, sneak back out. But instead, they'd been caught, Kanan's leg broken, and they were now waiting in a cell (the metal door refusing to budge, even under the influences of the force) for someone to come along, and most likely torture them for information. The very idea made Ezra shudder.

Bright, electric blue eyes turned to Kanan.

"Kanan?"

The man gave a slight start as the teen's voice shook him from his thoughts. He looked at Ezra, concerned. Recently, Ezra had been trying his hardest to remember to call him Master, but when he was frightened (even if he didn't show it) he would call Kanan by his name.

"Yeah? What's up?" The man asked, standing and, ignoring the burning pain in his leg, he limped over, sitting beside his young friend.

"Do...Do you think the others will come for us?" The teen mumbled hesitantly, eyes falling to the ground as he hugged his knees to his chest.

Kanan blinked, alarmed by the question, then managed a supportive smile.

"Of course they will." He replied nudging Ezra's shoulder with his own. "That's a pretty silly question."

Ezra smiled back, but it was a weak one.

"I guess."

The sound of footsteps outside of the cell rang through the air. The two human male's quickly stood (again, the older had to push aside the horrible pain in his broken leg) and Kanan pushed Ezra behind himself. The teen allowed this, but peered out from behind his mentor, curious as much as he was nervous.

The large, heavy metal door slid open with a hiss, and the cold presence of a Sith washed over the room. The Inquisitor.

As the Pau'an male entered, Kanan tensed, pushing Ezra more behind himself while the teen glared at the Sith. Amber eyes watched them, and the Inquisitor smirked slightly, pointed teeth peeking past thin lips.

"We meet again, Jedi Knight." He paused, gaze turning to the half-way hidden Ezra. "Ah, I was hoping your Padawan would be with you."

The way the Pau'an said 'Padawan' suggested he saw the apprenticeship as some sort of joke. Kanan frowned, stormy eyes narrowing slightly.

"I'd say it's a pleasure to see you again, but then I'd be lying."

The Inquisitor didn't look offended, but rather the opposite. He looked even more amused. He caught Ezra eye's his light saber hilt warily, and chuckled.

"No reason to be so nervous, youngling. I'm here to talk, not hurt you."

Ezra bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from giving a smart reply, and turned his gaze to a wall instead.

"Leave him alone." Kanan snapped. "You wanna talk? You talk with me, but leave my Padawan out of it, understand?"

The Inquisitor chuckled nice more, the sound spine-chilling, and Ezra shifted nervously from foot-to-foot.

"I am afraid that your request cannot be met, Jedi Knight, for the boy is the reason I am here."

Kanan's shoulders hiked high and he gripped tightly onto Ezra's arm that was directly behind him. The youth shifted a bit closer to his teacher, taking comfort from the warm, steady and by now familiar presence the man radiated.

"You stay away from him." Kanan hissed.

"And again, your request must be denied."

With a quick swipe of the hand, Kanan was sent flying into a wall, his grip on Ezra's arm broken. He hit the wall with a bang, crumpling to the ground in a heap, his broken leg bent at an odd angle, leaving him unable to stand.

"Kanan!"

Ezra jerked slightly, going to aid his friend, but a cold, gloved hand gripped his forearm tightly. Blue eyes met amber as Ezra struggled to free his arm from the Inquisitor's unrelenting hold.

"H-Hey! Let go!" The youth protested, trying his hardest to pull free.

The next thing Ezra knew, he was slammed into a wall, his head smacking so hard against the wall that spots danced across his vision, and his breath left him momentarily. He fell to the ground on his knees, but only just managed to gain his second wind before he was grabbed by the hair and his head was yanked up.

While Ezra fought to clear his vision, the Inquisitor examined his face, turning the teen's head this way and that. Despite the mental shields the teen had raised, force energy pulsed and fluctuated around him. He was amazingly strong in the force, it seemed. If things went well, the Inquisitor decided he would get a medichlorian count.

"So young, yet so powerful..." The Pau'an mused quietly to himself. He took note of the Padawan braid that rested on the right side of Ezra's head. So the youth was serious about training to be a Jedi...

Ezra, finally able to shake off the dizziness, latched onto the Inquisitor's arm, trying to get free once again. The Sith ignored his feeble attempts, taking hold of the youngling's Padawan braid and examining it. It was thin in width, as all Padawan braids were, and tied with a light blue hair tie.

"I see the Jedi Knight has taken you as his student officially, boy." The Pau'an man said conversationally, pulling at the Padawan braid as though to see if it were really attached, ignoring the slight twitch in teen's shoulders at the minimal pain.

"That's none of your business!" Ezra retorted sharply, tone surprisingly fierce for one so young. The Inquisitor laughed, releasing the teen's hair. He instead grabbed Ezra's by the throat, yanking him to his feet. The youngling gave a strangled yelp, stumbling slightly. The grip on his neck remained.

"I have an offer for you, child. One you would be foolish to refuse." When the teen's worried gaze flickered to the form of Kanan on the ground, the Inquisitor scowled and squeezed Ezra's throat slightly to regain his attention. Thin fingers wrapped around the Sith's wrist, trying and failing to pry off the hand, and Ezra struggled to breathe.

"Pay attention now, boy." The Pau'an advised, grip loosening slightly so that the teen could once more breath. "My temper may wear thin quickly."

Ezra glared at him, gulping down several large breaths. This time, he said nothing. Satisfied, the Inquisitor smiled, but it was anything but friendly.

"Good, I'm glad that you understand."

He glanced back, ensuring that Kanan wouldn't try anything. The man was struggling to keep conscious, but was having a hard time. The Inquisitor returned his attention to Ezra, who was still trying to remove the hand that held him by the throat.

"You have no idea how much power you have, boy. How much _potential_ you have. Your Master is holding you back, he fears your power, of that I am sure." A dangerous glint flashed through the Sith's eyes. "The Emporer himself has heard of you, child. He shares in my hope that you will leave your weak, pitiful Master, and instead become his newest apprentice."

Kanan tried desperately to sit up, he had to get to Ezra, had to help his Padawan! Alarm flashed over Ezra's face, followed by anger.

"You're an idiot if you think I'd join the Empire." He snarled, glaring defiantly at the Pau'an.

The Inquisitor's face fell, eyes narrowing slightly.

"I see you hold the ignorance of most your age, boy. You do not seem to understand the chance you are being offered. You could become one of the most powerful beings in the universe! You-"

The teen spat right in his face. He was released as the Sith lurched slightly, swiping away the offending projectile from his cheek. Ezra took the chance to duck around the Inquisitor and he ran over to Kanan. He took the man's arm, helping him to his feet.

"Kanan, are you okay?" He asked brow furrowed in concern.

The older human nodded.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

A sudden explosion came, shaking the entire base, and Ezra grinned.

"Looks like the others found us."

The sound of a lightsaber igniting split the air, and both turned to see the Inquisitor facing them, face dark.

"I had hoped you would come along willingly, boy. I apologize, but I'm afraid I am to bring you to the Emporer, conscious or _not_."

And the Pau'an charged.

Ezra felt panic rise in his chest, along with a strange feeling. He grabbed onto the feeling and flung his hand out as though to throw it.

"Stay _away_!"

The Inquisitor was slammed back into the far wall, so hard, in fact, that the wall dented under the force. The Sith was knocked out instantly.

Ezra felt suddenly drained, and he stumbled before leaning against the wall behind him and Kanan. His legs felt wobbly, and his entire form shook.

"B-Blast..." He whispered, pressing a clammy palm to his forehead.

Kanan limped forward quickly, taking hold of the teen's wrist and pulling away the hand. He examined Ezra's face, worried about him. He took in Ezra's pale features as nervous blue eyes turned to him. The Jedi smiled supportively.

"Now _that_," He said, chuckling. "Was one heck of a push."

A relieved grin slowly spread across Ezra's face. He managed to shake off his exhaustion and took Kanan's arm, slinging it over his thin shoulders.

"C'mon, Master. Let's get outta here before tall, dark and gruesome over there wakes up." The youth said, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the Inquisitor's unconscious form.

Kanan nodded, and with his Padawan's help, left through the unlocked cell door. He looked at Ezra from the corner of his eye.

The teen was pale, still shaken after what had just happened. Kanan couldn't really blame him though: finding out the Emporer was after you to be his apprentice? It would make a full-grown adult _terrified_.

And yet...Ezra, despite his fear, was continuing on. He was being amazingly brave, defying the horrid Inquisitor as he had, and continuing on afterwards to escape.

Pride grew in Kanan's chest, and he smiled slightly to himself.

Ezra, noticing his teacher staring at him, met his gaze.

"Something wrong?"

"No." The man replied, shaking his head. He halted, making Ezra stop as well. He then gripped Ezra's shoulders in his hands, leaning down slightly to look him in he eye. "You have no idea how proud I am of you right now, Ezra."

The youngling blinked, surprised, then beamed, bowing his head.

"Thanks, Master."

They both looked up when they heard several sets of footsteps. Zeb, Sabine and Hera turned the corner and into the corridor, then paused when they saw Kanan and Ezra before running to them, relief on their faces.

While Hera tackled Kanan in a hug, Zeb and Sabine went to Ezra, the Lasat warrior looking him over for injury while the Mandelorian girl gave Ezra a friendly punch in the shoulder.

"Ya womp rat, ya scared Hera half t' death!" Zeb stated, pulling the teen into a headlock.

"Well it wasn't my fault we got caught!" The youth protested, trying to get free of the harmless hold.

Managing to wriggle free, Ezra found himself being embraced by Hera. The Twi'lek woman petted his hair, murmuring words of relief in her native tongue. Pulling away, she held Ezra's face in her hands pressing here forehead to his (a gesture that felt motherly, and had the youth smiling).

"I'm fine, Hera." Ezra assured. "I'm okay."

The pilot smiled, pulling him into another hug, which the teen returned.

"We need t' go." Zeb stated. "Reinforcements'll be comin' soon."

Hera broke the embrace hesitantly, nodding.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

With Zeb helping Kanan limp along, the mismatched team...the mismatched _family_, made their way off the base.


End file.
